Flash (JSA)
You may be looking for Flash, SuperFriends Member / JLA Member. :You may be looking for Kid Flash of the Teen Titans. Justice Society Team Member Jay Garrick is the Flash's counterpart from Earth-2A, and a member of the Justice Society of America. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel universe of Earth-Two (Earth-2A in the SuperFriends Universe), Jay Garrick is a student at Midwestern University in Keystone City. He plays football and is pursuing a double-major in chemistry and physics. For three years Jay has been working on an experiment to purify 'hard water' without any residual radiation in a cyclotron. On one evening, Jay was working long into the night, as he kicks back to take a break and have a smoke, he swivels in his chair and accidently knocks over a test tube of the ‘hard water’. The fumes render him unconscious. Early the next morning, Professor Hughes goes to check on his student. He finds him unconscious and quickly sees that he is taken to the hospital. For the next few weeks, Jay would remain in the hospital. His doctors, are baffled by his progress. They go on to tell Jay’s professor that ‘hard water’ makes an ordinary person much quicker if ingested in its liquid form, but an intake of its gases will make a person walk, run and think swifter than thought. Meaning Jay will probably be able to outrace a bullet. And this indeed proves to be the case. Jay has been given superhuman speed by the accident. He is however, more interested in Joan Williams, his college crush. He secures a date with her and wins his college football game using his super-speed. Over the next year Jay becomes a football star. He and Joan soon graduate. Joan wants to help her dad in ‘Atomic Bombarder’ scientific research and Jay is off to New York to be an assistant professor at Coleman University. While in New York, Jay begins a career as the Flash, a super-hero who battles gangsters! He is soon visited by his college sweetheart Joan, who knows of Jays abilities, wants to enlist his help in locating her missing father, Major Williams. Joan's father has been kidnapped by the Faultless Four, a group of scientists working for a foreign power. Jay rescues Williams from the villains who want the secret of the Atomic Bombarder. In the process, the Four are all killed, leaving Williams safe.Origin revealed in Flash Comics, #1 (January 1940). Early in his career, Jay helped found the Justice Society of America and served as its first chairman.As revealed in All Star Comics, #3 (Winter, 1940). While fighting crime, Jay remained a prominent scientist. He worked at ‘Chemical Research Incorporated’ before founding the Keystone-based ‘Garrick Laboratories’.As revealed in All-Flash, #1 (June, 1941). For over 20 years, Jay would fight crime before he would enjoy a semi-retirment. During that time, he also married his college sweetheart, Joan and became a close friend of fellow JSAer, Alan Scott aka the Green Lantern. While in retirement three of Jay’s enemies the Fiddler, the Thinker, and the Shade began working together. In their collaboration, they built a 'resonator' that would put its citizens in suspended animation, so they could commit their crimes. The city they chose was, you guessed it, Keystone City. For some strange reason this resonator also pulled Barry Allen, the Flash from Earth-One to Earth-Two and specifically to Keystone City. As he begins investigating, he realizes that he is no longer in Central City. He stops at a newsstand and picks up a copy of the 'Keystone City Herald'. The Flash recognizes the name of the city as the fictional hometown of his childhood comic book hero, Jay Garrick – the original Flash!! Barry recalls that comic book writer Gardner Fox created stories of Jay Garrick for Flash Comics based on dreams that he had experienced. He deduces that he must have vibrated between the dimensional barrier separating parallel worlds and has arrived on an Earth similar to the one that he had just left. Barry looks up Garrick's home address in a phone book and then races off to meet him. The Flash arrives at the Garrick residence and meets an older Jay Garrick with his wife Joan. He tells them of how he knows Jay's secret identity, explaining that he is the Flash of an alternate universe. The two Flashes decide to work together leading to the defeat of the villains and saving of the city.As revealed in The Flash, #123 (September, 1961). This comic focuses on the famous Barry Allen, not Jay Garrick. Over the next several years, the semi-retired Jay would continue to work as a scientist and help out Barry if needed. He also teamed up with the Justice League on several occasionsAs revealed in Justice League of America, #21, #22, #29, #37, #38, #64, #65, #82, #83, #91, #92, #107, #108, #113, #135, #137, #166, #159, #160, #171, #172, #183, #195, #196, #197, #219, #220, #244 (1963-1985). These issues are listed chronologically not numerically. and was even asked to lead the unorganized JLA for a short time to instill in them the concepts of teamwork and leadership.As revealed in The Flash, #129 (June, 1962). Powers and Abilities Superpowers *Superhuman Speed: Jay can move at the speed of light, and has superhuman agility and reflexes. *Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Reflexes' Justice Society Team Members Appearances SuperFriends Comic Book: *[[Super Friends 7 |''Super Friends #7]] and ''Super Friends #8'' references the following cross-universe story: ** ''All-Star Comics, #68'' (October 1977) -- implied only ** Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #147 (October, 1977) -- directly referenced ** Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #148 (November, 1977) -- directly referenced ** ''All-Star Comics, #69'' (November 1977) -- implied only Notes * Jay Garrick ad the Flash first appeared in Flash Comics, #1 (1940). * The character was created by writer Gardner Fox and artist Harry Lampert. * Jay Garrick is the first Flash. External Links * See Flash (Jay Garrick) at Wikipedia * See Jason Garrick (New Earth) at the DC Database. * See The Flash I, Golden Age: Jay Garrick at Flash: Those Who Ride the Lightning. References Category:Flash supporting characters Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Earth-2A Category:Superheroes Category:Natives of Earth-2A